


The lyrics of love

by Missbrightside55



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Getting Together, Inspired by Music, Jealous TK, Love Confessions, M/M, Panic Attacks, Regret, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missbrightside55/pseuds/Missbrightside55
Summary: Wherever he went, TK heard musics wich remind him of Carlos. He stopped talking to the officer after his arrest for the fight in the bar. TK had a lot of regrets and he missed him. He tried has much as he can to forget the man but he was keeping to follow him in his thoughts even in a musical festival.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	1. Are you with someone else?

**Author's Note:**

> I love reading Tarlos’s fictions and I’ve got this idea in my head... It is imperfect on so many levels mainly because english is not my first langague. But you know what? Only those who nerver perform make no mistake.  
> So here is my first Tarlos’s fiction. I hope you like it and don’t hesitate to comment. It would be nice to have some feedbacks  
> to correct my mistakes =)
> 
> * Song #1 - Duncan Laurence / Someone new  
> * Song #2 - Katy Perry / Teenage dream

TK was exhausted after this long and difficult shift. In the back of his Uber, he tried really hard to not falling asleep. The car driver was silent and it didn’t help. Usually, he liked tranquility when he went home but since a few weeks, silence made him thinking a lot about Carlos. He tried has much as he could to forget the man but he was keeping to follow him in his thoughts.

“ _Hey, sir. Could you put some music please?”_ , he asked to his driver who chosen a station randomly. He sighted and tried to concentrate his mind on the song from the radio.

_In the middle of a long night_

_Tell myself I'm alright_

_'Til I'm numb, so numb_

_In the darkest place in my mind_

_Somewhere in that long night_

_I can't let go, I need to know_

_Are you with someone else?_

_I don't think about you_

_'Til I'm alone, 'til I'm alone_

_And thinking about you with someone else_

_I don't think about you_

_'Til I'm alone, 'til I'm alone_

_And thinking about you with someone else_

He laughed at the listening of the lyrics. How could a song could describe perfectly his state of mind ? Right now? TK didn’t believe in coincidence. He thought about their last conversation at the police station. Carlos was the first person in Austin knowing about his past addiction. He saw in his eyes no judgement just kindness and a want to help. He received a text from him the next morning.

 **CARLOS** \- _« Once again, I’m not trying to be your friend or even your boyfriend. But if you need to talk, I’m here. Anytime, anywhere. Thanks for your trust. Keep safe. »_

He would be a liar if he said that this simple text didn’t touch him. He knew barely nothing about Carlos but he felt that he was a good person. He could easily falling in love with him. Who couldn’t ? Carlos was kind of the perfect guy inside and outside. But TK didn’t rely to his text and six long weeks passed without talking to him. Of course, they saw each other on call but it stayed strictly professional. Most of the time, Carlos was talking to his father and surprisingly Owen told him once that he really liked this cop. It was impossible for his father to know about them, if there ever was a “ _them_ ”, but TK kept in mind the approval of his father. Another reason to regret his decision to not see Carlos again. He kept telling himself that he was better alone because he was a mess. He could barely support himself…how could Carlos support him and all of his problems? He almost convinced himself but when he was not busy, his mind allowed him to think about “ _them_ ” or what they could be if he was not so afraid… He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t realize that he had arrived at home. He thanked the driver and entered in the house. He found his dad in the kitchen making tea.

_Hey, son! How was the shift?_

_We were busy all night. All I want now is a shower and my bed! Thank god, I’ve got my weekend off! I hope I’ll have fun with the crew at this music festival._

_Oh yeah! I heard Michelle talking about that all day. I’m happy you spend time together._

_Me too. It’s not like we have a lot of free time to make friends._

_Are you sure everything will be alright? There will be a lot of people you know and I don’t want you to have a panic attack._ Owen looked worried.

_I know but I won’t be alone. The team knows about my problems now. So if I’ll feel bad, I will ask them for help._

_Promise?_

_Promise._

_OK so you will be pleased to know that I have finally found the tent and the sleeping bag in the boxes._

_Great! You’re the best dad! I wouldn’t mind sleeping with Paul but he snoring so loudly…_

_That’s it’s impossible to sleep around him without earplugs._ _Come on, go shower you sleep standing up!_ , Owen said when TK yawned for the third time in two minutes.

 _Ok… Good night dad!,_ Tk said going upstairs.

He stayed in the shower for a long time. The water felt on his body and relieved all the stress of the day. If only it could work for his mind… He prepared his bag before going to bed but even if he was tired, he couldn’t find sleep immediately … The lyrics of the song were stucked in his mind. Was Carlos with someone else right now? Did he already forget TK? Surely…he didn’t send anymore text to him… And TK told him that he wants nothing serious between them. Well for once, somebody had really listened to him when he said that he was not interested in a relationship. What if he called him? He didn’t know why he wanted to hear Carlos’s voice tonight before sleeping. TK sighted very loudly. He became ridiculous. He pushed away the officer for his good. Nothing could last between them. It was just one time, one great time… like he found, for the first time, somebody who could truly see him...

No, no, no! He needed to think about something else… The music festival! He looked forward to spend the weekend with Paul, Marjan and Mateo. When Michelle talked about it a few weeks ago, she was so excited.

_Great artists come this year! You can miss it! All Austin is there! Great music, great food! What else do you need ?_

_Yeah, you know we are not really into country music_ … Mateo began before Michelle interrupted him.

_Wait! You don’t like country music? If you want to stay alive in Austin, do not say that again probie! Actually, it’s not a country festival. Of course there are some great country singers but on the set list, you can find Sam Smith, Katy Perry, Calvin Harris, Jorja Smith, The Killers, Khalid and many more. Even Harry Styles is coming the last day!_

When he heard the name of his favorite singer, TK jumped from his seat.

_What did you say? Harry Style is coming in Austin? Guys, we have to go to this festival!_

They were not sure to have all four the weekend free but Owen and Judd managed to make it happen. And now, there were in Marjan’s car listening “Teenage dreams” of Katy Perry. Usually, TK loved Katy Perry. But once again, the song made him thinking about Carlos.

_Before you met me / I_ _was alright_

_But things were kinda heavy /_ _You brought me to life_

_Now every February /_ _You'll be my valentine, valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight /_ _No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die /_ _You and I_

_We'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on /_ _I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway /_ _And don't ever look back_

_My heart stops /_ _When you look at me just one touch_

_Now baby I believe /_ _This is real_

_So take a chance /_ _And don't ever look back_

They felt an instant connection that night at the bar. Both of them. He was sure of that just by the way Carlos was looking at him. It was the first time since he lived in Austin that all his problems disappeared. Just one dance with him had the power to bring happiness. They didn’t talk at all during the dance, just look at each other was enough. What happened to him? He only thought of Carlos when he was tired or when he was going to sleep. It’s only 2 pm and he was with his friends. He shouldn’t think of his beautiful brown eyes, his mouth, his strong arms or his curls…Oh god, he would love to run his hand one more time through his hair…

_TK? TK, who do you want to see today? You don’t listen to me!_ , Paul said next to him.

 _What? What? Sorry Paul!_ , TK got out of his thoughts.

_Where were you man?_

_In a world where Marjan doesn’t murder a Katy Perry’s song!_

_Hey! My car, my rules! I have a great voice by the way_ , Marjan said with a pout.

_So, who do you want to see at the festival today?_

_The real Katy Perry of course, Khalid and Sam Smith. If it’s okay with you of course._

_Yeah, it sounds good to me._

_Me too_ , replied Mateo.

 _Here we are guys! I feel, it’s gonna be a great weekend_! , said Marjan pointing at the entrance of the festival.

_Yeah! We just need to find the parking for the camping, settle down and build our tents…_

_And we can finally relax!_ , finished TK with a smile to Paul.

After a few minutes, they easily found the parking and unloaded their bags. They were looking for a good spot to pitch their tents when they saw Michelle in front of them.

_Hey! Glad to see you! Do you want to camp with us? We find a great place, quiet but near the bars, the food trucks and the sanitary._

_Sure! It seems perfect_ , nodded TK.

That’s when he heard a laugh… A laugh that he knew too well. He looked around but saw nothing. Just a tall blond guy kneeling in front of a closed tent.

_Ben, come on man! Let me get out of here or you will sleep with Michelle tonight!_

The voice came from the tent… He knew who was in there. It was not his imagination who played with him this time.

 _Ok, ok Carlos! You win but please, let me sleep with you,_ said the man laughing and opening the tent _._

And TK saw him like if it was the first time. Carlos with a big smile on his face going out of the tent and talking to this guy. He looked so beautiful with his dark shorts and his red shirt. The sleeves were up showing his biceps and all TK could do at that moment was staring at him.

_Carlos, look who is here! The 126 will spend the weekend with us_ , Michelle screamed at him.

TK was still looking at him when Carlos met his gaze. For one second, his smile disappeared. He walked towards the group and his smile came back when he greeted them.

 _Hi everyone! I don’t know you come. But you will love this festival…_ Carlos said avoiding TK’s look.

 _Michelle talked about that so much at work that we have to come_ , replied Marjan.

 _She can be really persuasive when she wants_ , Carlos said with a smirk and before going back to his friend he added, _I hope you’ll enjoy your weekend._

TK had doubts about it. It would be a long weekend…


	2. Could your dreams turn to reality?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he saw Carlos with an another man at the music festival, TK had a lot of regrets after pushing away the officer of his life.  
> Once again, music would remind him that Carlos was maybe the one for him...

**Chapter 2 : Could dreams turn to reality?**

TK stared discretely at Carlos and “his friend” while they were talking. Who the hell was he? Were they friends? Sex friends? Or worse…boyfriends? TK didn’t want to be here anymore. He was excited to spend time with his team, not watching Carlos making out with this guy. He had to admit that he was very good looking. He looked like a model or a surfer with his long blond hair and his tan. He didn’t know it was Carlos’s style. In fact, he didn’t really know what Carlos liked…because he didn’t give him the chance to know him better. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t hear that someone was behind him.

_Hey! Do you need some help?_

TK startled when he heard the voice. He lifted his eyes and Carlos was there with a shy smile. It was his favorite one because he could see his dimples.

 _I am sure you can handle it but you try to build this tent for thirty minutes and…_ He didn’t finish his sentence and looked around.

TK followed his gaze and he saw the mess around him. Fabric and pipes were everywhere. 

_No, don’t worry. The last time I camped, I was sixteen but if I can drive a fire truck, I can build a tent. Don’t you think?_

_Yes, of course… But sometimes, it’s just easier to do it with someone. You know…_ Carlos was interrupted by his friend Ben.

 _Carlos!_ _We are going to change our tickets for bracelets. Are you coming with us ?_

 _Yes, wait for me! I’m coming!_ , he frowned his eyebrows and looked at TK like if he wanted to say something more. TK could see that he was hesitating.

_Hum, see you later?_

_Yeah, see you later_ , TK said with a faint voice.

He watched Carlos going away with Michelle and Ben with a little tightness in the heart. Why did he not accept his help? He kept pushing him away again and again. He wouldn’t be surprised if Carlos didn’t want to speak to him the entire weekend. What a fool! It was not so difficult to say “ _Yes, please, help me_ ” but for him it was… Even if he didn’t know how to build this tent.

 _New York boy, if you don’t want miss the concert of Khalid, you should hurry up or else you will sleep under the stars tonight_ , mocked Paul.

 _I do my best man. There are so many pipes, I don’t know where they go…_ , TK said helpless.

 _Do you need help?_ , Mateo asked.

 _Yes, please_ , TK was surprised by the rapidity he said yes to his friends.

They set to work and the tent was built in fifteen minutes.

 _I think we are finally ready to listen some good music!_ , Paul declared.

_Yes, I think so. Thank you guys._

_You’re welcome. Michelle just texts me. They’re waiting for us. Come on_!, Marjan said.

The place was awesome, it looked like a mini Coachella. There were four big scenes and some small ones for the amateur singers. People were seated on benches or on the grass. The atmosphere was good-natured and festive. Everyone seemed happy and relaxed. They found quickly the trio a little set back from the crowd. The show had already begun and Khalid was in the middle of a song. TK saw Carlos with his friend. He had to admit that they made a cute couple together… He sighted and tried to focus on the show.

_I took the time to think of what you said / You were tap-dancing in my head_

_I must be honest, I have a lot of pride / But I'm broken inside_

_I guess this sounds like another sad love song / I can't get over how it all went wrong_

_But, I let the words come together / Then, maybe I'll feel better_

_Bridges they are burning / Lover, I am worried_

_Tables they are turning / Lover, I am hurting_

TK was sure he was cursed. Once again, these lyrics resonated in him. Yes, he was broken but he wanted to feel better. He already felt better. The show was really good and he was happy to be there surrounded by his friends. When it ended, they quickly moved to the next scene.

_Hurry up guys, I don’t want to miss the beginning of this one!_ , Carlos said.

 _Oh come on, Jorja Smith can wait for us a couple of minutes_ , Michelle teased.

 _So funny chica_ , Carlos responded without looking back.

He was leading the group with Mateo to the next stage and thanks to his imposing stature, they easily found a place in the crowd.

_When you will hear her, you will be dazzled. She is a fantastic singer!_

TK smiled hearing Carlos talking to Mateo with such excitement. And he had to conceived that the officer was right. Jorja Smith was a really good singer. Her voice was so smooth that for the first time of the day, TK was calm and moved to the sound of the music.

_Why do we all fall down with innocence / Still on the ground_

_Why do we all fall down with innocence / On the lost and found_

_I never thought I would ever find / Something so assured but so fine_

_I fantasized that you come around / So could your dreams turn to reality_

_So tell me how am I ever gonna find love in you / If I do not even know what I want from you_

_'Cause we both want different things / Why can't this be one common thing_

At the end of the show, they grabbed a bite to eat and chatted together sitting on the grass waiting for the next concert. TK took a quick glance to Carlos. At first, he thought that he was looking at him too but at the sight of the frown set on his face, he knew that it wasn’t the case. He was fixing something behind TK. Three men surrounded a girl and were trying to talk to her. She was barely sixteen and was clearly uncomfortable by the situation.

 _Where do you go big boy?_ , Michelle said when she saw Carlos stood up.

_I’m going to check if this girl is okay. I don’t like the way these guys are acting with her._

_Wait, I’ll go with you. You will need help_ , said Ben.

TK looked them walking away. He could see that it was the officer who was talking to the men just by his body posture and the hands on his hips. Carlos was visibly upset because he clenched his jaw muscles. Finally, the men went away. The girl smiled at Carlos and Ben and hugged them. After a few minutes, her friends showed up and she waved them goodbye.

 _Ahhh this man is perfect! Michelle tell me that Carlos is single!_ , Marjan said.

It hold the attention of TK. He impatiently waited Michelle’s answer.

_I’m sorry Marjan but you are not really the type of Carlos._

_He is so nice and gorgeous ! And I didn’t even see him without his shirt…_

_I’m sorry. But if you have a brother maybe…_

_Are you serious? No way, what a pity !_

TK smiled… he saw Carlos without a shirt and yes, he was gorgeous. His body was unreal. He remembered their first and only night together. He was so lost in passion. The only thing he felt was Carlos’s hands on his skin, his tongue in his mouth… Everything was so good. The officer was so gentle and intense in the same time. TK felt so alive at that moment and he ran away after because he was afraid of these sudden feelings.

Carlos came back and sit like nothing happened.

 _It was really great what you’ve done for this girl Carlo_ s, said Marjan.

 _It’s nothing, I have three sisters. I would like that someone intervenes if they need help_ , Carlos just replied .

_I would appreciated your help every time I was harassed in the past…_

_You shouldn’t need help because this shouldn’t happen. Here is the thing that I don’t understand about that kind of guys… If someone is not interested by you and says it clearly, you just have to let it go. You can not forced someone to like you if it’s not reciprocal, It’s not complicated to understand_ , Carlos said with a firm voice.

TK lowered his head and bite his lip when he heard that. Did Carlos talk about _them_? It hurt but it was his entire fault if Carlos didn’t try so see him again. He had perfectly understood his words and sadly respected his decision.

 _It is not but some people still don’t get it._ _Do you have any brothers who are single for me?_ , joked Marjan.

 _I’m the only boy in the family…but I’ve got a lot of cousins if you are interested_ , Carlos laughed.

It was time to move on again for Sam Smith’s show. When they arrived at the stage, they were surprised to discover that it was actually a big tent in which hundreds of lights were hung from the ceiling. It was beautiful and give some intimacy to the place. TK liked Sam Smith… so he was really happy when he saw the singer coming in front of the scene and began his first song.

_Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand / But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man_

_These nights never seem to go to plan / I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?_

_Oh, won't you stay with me? / 'Cause you're all I need_

_This ain't love, it's clear to see / But, darling, stay with me_

_Why am I so emotional? / No, it's not a good look, gain some self-control_

_And deep down I know this never works / But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt_

Yes, he usually enjoyed his music but he completely forgot that most of his songs talked about love…

_You've been so unavailable / Now sadly I know why_

_Your heart is unobtainable / Even though Lord knows you kept mine_

_You say I'm crazy / 'Cause you don't think I know what you've done_

_But when you call me baby / I know I'm not the only one_

_I have loved you for many years / Maybe I am just not enough_

_You've made me realize my deepest fear / By lying and tearing us up_

TK suspected the artist to have been inspired by his tormented love live. He was so blind when he was in NY but in the end, he began to realize that it was a blessing in disguise. He didn’t see the signs.No, if he wanted to be honest, he didn’t want to see the signs. He just loved this idea of finding his soul mate but Alex was clearly not the one. He knew that now. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his arm.

_Are you ok?_ , Marjan asked.

_Yeah, it’s just…hum it’s been a while since I went to a show. It’s a little bit intimidating you know._

He couldn’t say to her that every song he heard moved him and made him want Carlos back in his life… He couldn’t.

_Ok but if you want to go out, let me know._

_I will. Don’t worry. Thank you,_ he winked.

_Oh, it's you, I know / You're the one I dream of_

_Look into my eyes / Take me to the clouds above_

_Oh, I lose control / Can't seem to get enough_

_When I wake from dreaming / Tell me is it really love?_

_How will I know if you really love me? / I say a prayer with every heartbeat_

_I fall in love whenever we meet / I'm asking you what you know about these things_

_How will I know if you're thinking of me? / I try to phone but I'm too shy, can't speak_

_Falling in love is all bittersweet / This love is strong why do I feel weak?_

He felt a look on him and turned his head. Carlos made a small smile when TK met his gaze. Before he could smile back to him, Ben said something to Carlos and they loose eye contact. Did he think of him? Did he still feel something for him or did he just move on ? So many questions and no answer. If only he had the courage to talk to him…

_Yes, I do, I believe / That one day I will be_

_Where I was right there / Right next to you_

_And it's hard / The days just seem so dark_

_The moon and the stars / Are nothing without you_

_Your touch, your skin / Where do I begin?_

_No words can explain / The way I'm missing you_

_Deny this emptiness / This hole that I'm inside_

_These tears / They tell their own story_

_Can I lay by your side? / Next to you, you_

_And make sure you're alright / I'll take care of you_

_I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight I'm reaching out to you / Can you hear my call?_

_This hurt that I've been through / I'm missing you, missing you like crazy_

At the end of the last song, he had taken a decision. He would talk to Michelle to find out if Carlos was still single or not. He needed to know if he definitely loosed the opportunity to be with the officer. It was then that he heard loud noises outside the tent. It sounded like firecrackers.

 _It is midnight! Let’s go see the fireworks!_ , Michelle yelled at them.

They moved towards the exit when TK was pushed by someone on the side. He looked around for his friends but he couldn’t find anyone. He was really not comfortable by being surrounded like that. He began to breath quickly and had blurred vision. He tried his best to calm down because he couldn’t have a panic attack in the middle of the crow. The problem was that he couldn’t move and was pushing again and again by people who want to go out. He felt the stress was taking over him when two strong arms slid around his shoulders and a warm voice said : _“I’ve got you_ ”.

He was quickly guided to the outside and was helped to sit on a bench. TK was still fighting for breath and was shaking.

 _Tyler, do you hear me ? I need you to look at me, look at me_ , someone said in his ear.

TK forced himself to look up. Carlos! Carlos was there kneeled in front of him with a worried look in his eyes.

 _I’m here. You’re safe_ , he repeated to him very calmly.

 _I…lo…lost…you…in…in…the…ten…tent. Los... I…I…can’t…. br…breath…_ , he responded with a lot of difficulty.

_I know but I’ve got you ok? Ty, I need you to breathe with me._

Carlos put a hand behind TK’s neck and took his hand in his own. TK gripped it tightly afraid to lost the touch. He tried his best to calm down and stayed focus on Carlos’s voice. He guided his breathing and counted softly.

 _Good job tiger. Take deep breaths. Yeah, like this_ , he encouraged him with a smile.

The fireworks were still exploding in the sky and colored the pretty face of the young officer. TK found him so beautiful at that moment. He kept looking at Carlos for long minutes. Finally, breath after breath, he felt that his lungs were released of the pressure.

 _Thank you,_ TK’ voice was a little bit wheezy. He squeezed Carlos’s hand to show him his gratitude.

 _You’re welcome. I barely do nothing. I go to get you some water_ , Carlos said taking of his hands from TK.

The latter immediately missed his touch. He was going to get up when TK grabbed his wrist.

_No, don’t go ! Stay with me! Please!_

_Hey, I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be right back. I promise, ok?_ , he reassured him.

A little embarrassed by his reaction, TK just nodded. After a few minutes, Carlos came back with two bottles of water and an enormous cloud of cotton candy. Catching the surprised glance of the firefighter, he sat on the bench and explained that it was his sweet tooth.

 _It reminds me when I went to the fair every summer with my family. I don’t know, I always find it comforting when I’m feeling down. So I have thought that maybe you would want some…_ , he said shyly.

 _I love that too. Thanks,_ TK smiled and took some cotton candy.

They were still silenced for a while eating the sweet and watching people walked in front of them.

 _How did you find me?_ , TK asked after a few time.

 _I’m a cop, it’s my job to find people_ , Carlos answered with a smirk.

 _Yeah, I know_ , TK rolled his eyes. _But how?_

_When I didn’t see you outside, I knew that something was wrong. So I went back to the tent. Thanks to your yellow hoodie, I quickly saw you in the crowd and I got you out there._

_Well, thanks again. Really_ , TK looked at him intensely.

 _Oh you know, it was nothing_ , Carlos looked down at his feet trying to hide his blushed cheeks.

TK found that adorable. Actually, he found _him_ adorable. He felt safe with him. He wanted to tell him how much he liked him, how much he regretted to have not contact him these last few weeks. It was the perfect moment to tell him all these things. And then, he felt his phone vibrated in his pocket.

 **PAUL** – “ _Where are you man? Are you with Carlos?_ ”

_It’s Paul. They wondered where we are._

Carlos also took his phone and frowned when he looked his screen.

 **MICHELLE** – “ _Everything’s ok? We don’t know where TK is… Have you seen him?_ ”

 **MICHELLE** – “ _Carlos, call me to let me know where you are!_ ”

 **MICHELLE** – “ _We are waiting for the next show. Are you coming?_ ”

 _Michelle also texted me. They are waiting for Katy Perry. Do you want to join them?_ , Carlos asked.

_Hum… I don’t think I’m able to be in the middle of the crowd again… But you should go and having fun with. I’m good, really._

_I’m not leaving you Tyler. No way,_ Carlos said firmly. _I’ll text her to inform her that I’ll stay with you. Do the same for Paul, ok?_

TK didn't even try to argue. He knew that the officer wouldn't change his mind. He nodded and he sent back a text to Paul.

 **TK** – _“ I lost you in the crowd. I’m with Carlos, I’m fine. I’m a little bit tired. No Katy Perry for me tonight. Enjoy the show! ”_

 **PAUL** – _“ Glad to hear that you’re ok! We were worried but with Carlos, we know you’re in good hands! See you later! “_

 **CARLOS** \- _“Just saw your texts Chelle. I’m with TK, he had a panic attack but everything is under control now. Not really in the mood to deal with so much people, so I stay with him. We’ll talk tomorrow.”_

 **MICHELLE** – “ _Ok, I’ll take care of Ben! Be good_ ;-)”

Carlos groaned and put his phone back in his pocket.

 _I’m sorry, you miss the show by my fault_ , mumbled TK.

 _Don’t apologize. I’m not a big fan of Katy Perry unlike Michelle and Ben. So, believe me when I say that it’s not a big deal. Do you want to go back to the camping ? It is almost 1 pm maybe you need some rest…_ , Carlos asked.

TK was a little weary but it didn’t really mattered right now. He didn’t want to leave him.

 _No. I don’t want to sleep. If you know a place we can go to, I will follow you_ , TK whispered full of hope. He didn’t want this night to end.

Carlos looked at him a little bit confused by his last words.

_Hum… I know where we can hear good music with a small audience. If you want of course..._

_I’m in!_ , TK quickly said with a big smile.

They were finally alone and he was looking for spending quality time together. He wouldn’t push Carlos away. Not again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the chapter 2. I really hope you will like it. Don't hesitate to comment =)
> 
> * Song #1 - Khalid / Another sad song  
> * Song #2 - Jorja Smith / Lost and found  
> * Song #3 - Sam Smith / Stay with me  
> * Song #4 - Sam Smith / I'm not the only one  
> * Song #5 - Sam Smith / How will I know?  
> * Song #6 - Sam Smith / Lay me down


	3. I was lost until I found you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he saw Carlos with an another man at the music festival, TK had a lot of regrets after pushing away the officer of his life.  
> Once again, music would remind him that Carlos was maybe the one for him...

**Chapter 3 - _I was lost until I found you_**

_Are you sure we can go in ?_

They were in front of a VIP area and TK didn’t know why Carlos brought him there.

 _Yes, I’m sure. You don’t trust me? I’m really offended_ , the cop said with a little laugh.

_Of course, I do. But we don’t have VIP passes so…_

_We do,_ Carlos said showing proudly two VIP tickets in front of his face. _My sister works for the festival this year and as she knows I like this singer, she gave me free tickets. I had planned to sneak out of the Katy Perry’s show but thanks to you, I didn’t need to do it._

They entered in a small garden full of little lights hung in the trees with a small stage in front. Carlos didn’t lie when he talked about a small audience. There were a little less than 30 persons who where sitting on big and colorful cushions on the floor. They quickly sit on the last two free.

 _If you don’t like the music or if you don’t feeling well, let me know. Ok?,_ Carlos said kindly.

_I’m ok. Don’t worry._

And TK didn’t lie. He was really ok. He was feeling already a little more relaxed thanks to the atmosphere and the presence of the officer. He looked at the sky full of stars and smiled.

 _Who is the singer?,_ TK asked while they were waiting.

_It’s Dermot Kennedy._

_I never heard about him… Is he from Texas?_

_No, no._ Carlos laughed. _He is from Ireland. I hope you’ll like it._

The light decreased noticeably and they stopped talking. Three musicians came on stage (a guitarist, a drummer and a pianist) quickly followed by the singer and the first musical notes of the piano resounded.

_Underneath my coat won't you tap my shoulder, hold my hand  
Nights with nothing but dark in there  
You can be my armor then / Island smiles and cardigans_

_The nights that we've been drinking in  
We're here to help you kill all of this hurt that you've been harboring  
Confessions should be better planned / Alone, that night, I'm surely damned_

_Run away, I'll understand / What's important is this evening I will not forget  
Purple, blue, orange, red /_ _These colors of feeling, give me love, I'll put my heart in it  
_ _I think about it all the time / The lights went out, you were fine  
You kinda struggle not to shine / I still love you though  
I still love you always  
So hold me when I'm home, keep the evenings long  
Crack and break and part ways / I still love you though  
I still love you always_

After the first song, TK knew that this singer would be his new favorite artist. He sang without artifice, his voice was so powerful but delivered so much delicate emotions.

_I could've told you 'bout the long nights  
How no one loves the birds that don't rise  
So you can tell the heroes go hide  
My sense of wonder's just a little tired  
  
But if only you could see yourself in my eyes  
You'd see you shine, you shine  
I know you'd never leave me behind  
But I am lost this time  
Are we destined to burn, or will we last the night?  
I will hold you 'til I hold you right  
But if only you could see yourself in my eyes  
You'd see you shine, you shine  
  
I was lost 'til I found you  
Now these songs will hold and hide your name  
All at once was all about you  
Since that night the moon has never seemed the same_

_  
_In the middle of the song, TK hear some murmurs on his side. He turned his head towards Carlos thinking he was talking to him. But it wasn’t the case. Carlos was actually singing silently the lyrics. He could saw some tears rolling on his cheeks. TK places his hand on the arm of the officer.

_Hey, Carlos, are you ok?_

Carlo looked at him with tears in his eyes. He shook his head and rubbed his hand against his face before speaking.

 _It’s just…hum…it’s just sometimes lyrics touched you right in your soul. As…as if someone could read through you… I’m sorry, it doesn’t make sense at all,_ he said shyly.

 _It does. Really, I understand what you mean,_ TK said taking his hand. 

“ _All the songs I heard talked about you”_ , he thought loudly.

They looked at each other a few more seconds before stared back at the stage. TK kept Carlos’s hand till the end of the show as if he didn’t want to loose this connection between them.

The last song moved him a lot. It was like it was written for them. It was just so real and so poetic in the same time. These were the words TK wanted to say if he was not so afraid of rejection.

_Can't tire of thinking 'bout you / And I wonder if this'll all work out  
Can't tire of thinking 'bout you / Now alone, well, it's all that I know  
The summer's shown where we should go / You smile in the winter, let summer show  
I'm moving on a feeling here, I don't know / Never hide baby, always grow  
I wanna do something for you / But I can see it now  
You'd smile and tell me not to / I know I wanna be her run-to  
Will there be demons when we come through / What would it do if I told you _

_When all of this is over, I... / Love me like there ain't another day_

_Lead with the heart, ain't that the only way?  
Keep thinking 'bout how much I changed today  
When all of this is over, I... / Love me like there ain't another day  
Lead with the heart, ain't that the only way?  
Keep thinking 'bout how much we changed today  
When all of this is over, I...  
  
Now I really think you're heaven sent  
'Cause you've been forcing all these hollow hearts to feel again  
Now I really think you're heaven sent  
But there's a beauty in being broken, I've been seeing it  
Can't tire of thinking 'bout you_

Maybe it was the sign he was waiting for. He had to take his chance and talk to Carlos after the show.

On their way back to the camping, they didn’t talk much. They never spent so much time together so TK was afraid to say something that might break this peaceful moment.

 _You are very quiet,_ Carlos said. _Do you like the concert?_

_Yeah. Thanks for bringing me here, it was really great. How did you know him?_

_I heard one of his song a night on my way home and I liked it. So after, I checked him on Spotify and I became a fan. I was so happy to know he was coming at the festival and even more when my sister gave me the tickets last week for my birthday._

_And when is your birthday?_

_It is on May fifth._

_Oh but it’s tomorrow!_

_Yep._

_You are a Taurus then. It explains a lot of things…_

_What do you mean?_

_I know Taurus are_ _reliable, patient, practical and devoted persons. They like cooking, music and taking care of people and being always there for those they love._

 _Yeah… sounds like me._ Carlos said with a little smile. _How do you know all these things by the way? I didn’t know you were an expert in astrology._

_I’m not, it’s just that Judd is also a Taurus. We searched the signification of our signs an evening when there were no call at the station._

_I thought firefighters had more interesting occupations when they had nothing to do…_

_You have to keep that for yourself or I’ll have big problem with my team._

_I won’t say anything._

_I know. I know that I can count on you…_

_Are you ok now?_

_Yeah… Some days are still a struggle but therapy helps me a lot. I also talked to the crew about my addiction, it is nice to have their support._

_I’m glad to hear that. I asked for news of you from Michelle. Just to know if you were alright._

_Really? You still care about me?_

_I’m a Taurus, don’t forget. To be honest, I felt a little bit guilty._

_Why?_

_You know the diner… It was clearly a bad idea._

_You didn’t do anything wrong._

_Oh come on TK. You know, it’s not true. Every time we met, it’s weird. We barely speak at work. In the end, you were right._

_About what?_

_It was just a hook up and nothing more. I didn’t know why I had so much expectations of… I don’t even know how to call what we’ve had._

TK didn’t expect that. It hurt to hear Carlos talking about us like that. It meant something to him, it still did. But he didn’t realize that until he stopped seeing him.

_At the same time, we really didn’t talk that much… So…_

_I know but I am aware that I made the situation much more uncomfortable to you._

_I am fine, really. Two months ago, I was a totally mess…_

_You never was a mess. Nobody is perfect TK._

_Not even you?_

_Nobody, not even me._

_Good to know. If only I met you now maybe things would be different..._

_I don’t think so. We just don’t want the same things… That’s all. Listen, I know we haven’t really done the hole friendship thing but I just wondering if we could…_

You want us to _be friends?_

_I mean we can try if you are ok with that of course._

_Ok, we can try,_ TK replied even if it wasn't what he was looking for.

_It’s late, we better going to bed._

Yeah…

Neither of the two moved. The tension was palpable between the two men. They just kept looking to each other. They heard laughs and some campers passed closed to them. The moment was broken. Carlos coughed and took a few steps back.

 _See you tomorrow,_ he said and turned back to his tent.

_Good night._

_***_

TK barely slept that night. He thought about his evening spent with Carlos and how comfortable he felt with him. He was not afraid of letting go anymore but it was too late. The officer made it very clear, he just wanted to be his friend. He had to deal with it but he was so sure that the sparkle was still there.

It was passed 12 am when he woke up. All he just wanted was to stay and hide in his tent. He wasn’t brave enough to see Carlos today… He heard Mateo’s voice calling him.

_TK? TK? Are you awake?_

_Yeah, I’m coming_ , he grumbled.

He couldn’t escape Paul’s joke when he went out of his tent a few minutes later.

_Finally! I thought you were in the coma man!_

_Very funny! Though night… insomnia._

_I brought you coffee. I thought it would be needed._ He handed him a cup.

 _Thank you_.

TK felt a little bit more awake after the first sip. He took a look around to see where Carlos was but he didn’t see him.

_Come on, let’s eat something before going to hear some great music._

_Ok but don’t we wait for the boys?,_ he asked.

 _Carlos and Ben eat with Carlos’s sister. They will join us later.,_ Michelle answered him.

 _Great_ … Ben already met his family. He knew what it meant. It was serious between them. He hated this weekend so much. He wished be somewhere else but he came to see Harry Styles, so he had to stay. One day wouldn’t kill him…or maybe just his heart.

After a quick lunch, they made their way to the first stage of the day. TK spotted very fast Carlos. He had his hand on Ben’s shoulder and was laughing with him. The two men greeted everyone and they joined together the crowd. Finneas was great but TK didn’t enjoy himself. He must be cursed. There was no other explanation when he heard the lyrics of his song.

_You're the sound of a song and I can't get you out of my head  
You're the calm in the storm, you're the voice sayin' "Come back to bed"  
Maybe I'm just too tired to keep runnin'  
Maybe you're what I never saw comin'  
  
Am I in your head  
Half as often as you're on my mind?  
If I don't make sense  
Please, forgive me, I can't sleep at night  
At least, not alone, not anymore  
Not since I found what I never went lookin' for  
And now you're in my head  
I must have lost my mind  
  
You're the scars on my skin, you're the past I don't wanna erase  
You're the words on my lips that have left but I still seem to taste  
Maybe I'm just too tired to keep lyin'  
Maybe you're all I ever wanted_

He stayed behind and Paul gave him a concerned look.

_Are you ok? You seem a little bit off today._

_Just a little headache. Don’t worry, this will pass._

Paul just nodded but he didn’t seem convince.

The show seemed to last an eternity for him. He was glad when it was over and get some air. The Killers performed right after the singer so they quickly moved to the next place.

_Save some face, you know you've only got one  
Change your ways while you're young  
Boy, one day you'll be a man  
Oh girl, he'll help you understand  
Smile like you mean it  
  
Looking back at sunsets on the East Side  
We lost track of the time  
Dreams aren't what they used to be  
Some things sat by so carelessly  
Smile like you mean it  
  
_

TK didn’t want to worry his crew so he pretended having fun this time. He danced and sang with them but his eyes always came back on Carlos. He could see Ben’s arm around his shoulders and the officer had his arm around his waist. They were smiling, jumping and singing loudly. They looked very happy and that annoyed him a lot.

_I'm coming out of my cage / And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down / Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss / How did it end up like this?  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss  
Now I'm falling asleep / And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke / And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed / And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head / But she's touching his chest  
Now, he takes off her dress / Now, let me go_

_  
_ _And I just can't look / It's killing me  
And taking control / Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies / Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay / Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes / ‘Cause I'm Mr Brightside_

_It was the best show of my life! It was awesome_ , Mateo was euphoric.

 _They were great!_ , Marjan added in a joyful mood. _I’m starving now!_

 _We should find a place to eat and recharge our batteries before the last show_ , Carlos suggested.

After grabbing some burgers and drinks, they found a place on the grass and ate. TK tried to be as far away as possible from the couple. He couldn’t stand to see their happiness. He lay down on the floor, watched the sky and let his thoughts drifted,. Just one more show and he could left this festival. Someone sat next to him and he heard Paul’s voice.

_Hey. I saw you sitting over here by yourself. What are you thinking about?_

_Nothing._

_Nothing? Really. You think really loudly then. You like him, I’m right?_

_Who?_ , TK asked as he sat up straighter to look Paul.

He followed his friend’s gaze to Carlos who was talking to Ben.

_Carlos? Absolutely not. I don’t know why you think that._

_Just because you can’t stop looking at him since yesterday_

_I don’t look at him all the time…,_ he rolled his eyes back.

_TK, come on man. I see that you avoid him. What’s the thing between the two of you?_

_Ok… We had a thing but I pushed him away when he wanted us to be serious. It was too soon. I was afraid to leap off into an another relationship and be hurt again._

_Did you tell him that? That you want things to go slowly?_

_No… I just stopped talking to him,_ TK mumbled.

_Why truly communicate with people is so hard to do? Carlos is a good guy. I’m sure he would have understand that you wanted to focus on yourself and that you were not ready for more._

_God, I know… I’m pathetic. And now, I am angry at him even if I know he didn’t do anything wrong,_ he sighted loudly and looked down on the floor.

_If we didn’t suffer a little bit, we wouldn’t learn a thing. If you want to be with him, you have to make it happen._

_It’s too late. He has someone else in his life and there is nothing I can do about that._

_You have to tell him all these things even if you think it’s too late._

_Why?,_ TK asked.

_Because it’s more easier to live with remorse than regret. And I believe he still cares a lot about you._

_No, I can feel he already forgets me._

_Maybe yes, maybe not. Life is not much fun when you don’t love anyone. And you have nothing to lose, right?_

_Just a little bit of my self-esteem,_ he said weakly.

_You can’t move on until you let it out._

TK hummed in response. He really didn’t know if it was a good idea.

_Guys, we have a problem. Calvin Harris and Harry Styles are playing at the same time. We have to choose._ Michelle declared as she stood up.

 _Who wants to see Harry Styles?,_ she asked.

Simultaneous, TK and Carlos said “ _Me_ ”.

_Who wants to see Calvin Harris?_

Paul, Marjan, Mateo, Ben and Michelle raised their hands.

 _Problem solve then._ Paul concluded with a smile toward TK. _Let’s go guys or we will be misplaced._

 _We keep in touch. Text me when the concert is over and we’ll meet somewhere to have a last drink together to celebrate your birthday,_ Michelle said to Carlos before leaving.

They were alone now. It was the last thing that TK wanted. Spending the night with the man he liked and try to avoid the all day.

_Hum are you ready to go? The stage is just ahead and you would be happy to…_

_You should join Ben. I can go to the concert by myself_ , TK interrupted Carlos and passed in front of him without stopping.

_What? Why do you say that?_

TK kept walking without answering. He was so fed up of his feelings.

_TK, where are you going?_

He just wanted to be alone but Carlos didn’t agree to let that happened.

_TK! What the hell? Stop! Talk to me!_

He could hear Carlos calling his name as he ran.

_Tyler, stop! Stop running away from me!_

He couldn’t hold it anymore. He turned and faced Carlos. Both gasped.

_What? What do you want?_

_Are kidding me? Are you telling why you run away?_

_I told you. You should join Ben and let me alone._

_What’s wrong with you Tyler? I thought we were trying to be friends._

_I don’t want to be your friend Carlos!,_ TK cried out.

 _But yesterday, you told me that you were ok with that…_ Carlos’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

_I lied, ok. I lied._

_I don’t understand… Did I do something that upset you?_

_That!_

_That…What?_

_Can’t you stop being nice with me? It would be a lot more easier to hate you._

_Why do you want to hate me? Why can’t we be friends?_

_Because…because I… Do you think it’s easy for me to see you with somebody else? Don’t you understand I can talk to you because it’s hurt? I couldn’t sleep last night because I know that it’s over between us._

TK was shaken by his own words. He never thought that he could so bold to even say his thoughts aloud. But he was glad he did. Carlos looked completely stunned. He shook his head and replied coldly.

 _You made it very clear to me that you wanted something casual and space. And I respected your wish. I even try to be friend with you_.

_I… I… I was scared to jump in a new relationship and to be honest, I still am. But if I’m sure of one thing is that I don’t want to be your friend. When I look at you all I want to do is kissing you until I lost my breath._

_You have waited two months to tell me that? You ignored my texts and avoided me at work when you know that all I ever wanted was to get close to you_.

TK’s heart clenched when he saw a hint of regret in Carlo’s eyes and his beautiful face closing off.

_I like you Carlos. I really do. I don’t care if you think it’s too late. I had to tell you anyway._

_You like me? You have a funny way of showing it…_ , the officer replied in quite a huff.

 _I know. Believe me, I kept trying to make it go away…but how do you kill a feeling_? TK’s voice was brittle.

_I am lost TK. You gave me mixed signals. What do you want me to tell you?_

_That you still like me and you agree to give us a second chance,_ TK was full of hope.

 _I can’t tell you that_. _I’m sorry_ , he said with a small voice.

 _I…I understand,_ he murmured and turned his head to hide the tears witch began to rise.

Neither of the two talked for a few minutes and the situation became a little bit awkward.

 _I figure it out that you don’t want to see the show with me… So, take this. You will need it to enter in the VIP zone_ , Carlos handed him a ticket .

 _How…how did…did… you do…?,_ TK babbled fixing the paper in his hand.

 _I know that there will be a lot of people tonight. I don’t want you to have an another panic attack during the show of your favorite artist so I asked a favor to my sister this morning_ , Carlos said shyly.

_Are you even real Carlos Reyes? I don’t deserve your kindness._

Carlos blushed a little and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand _._. TK never met someone so attentive to his needs without ulterior motives. He regretted once again his past behavior with him. He could have been happy and loved by a great man if only he didn’t pushed him away.

 _I can’t accept it… Not after what I said to you. Take it back,_ TK said embarrassed.

_Come on, you can’t miss that. You will be in the front row._

_I’ll go only if you come with me. And it’s not negotiable._

_But you said… Are you sure?_

_Absolutely. Let’s go or we’ll be late._

They arrived just in time. TK thanked Carlos once again for his sweet gesture. They were in front of the stage with space around them. Everything was perfect, he should be happy except he felt that pain in his chest. He didn’t know how to act around the officer. He could talk to him but about what? He had said enough for today.

The stage illuminated suddenly and he heard the crowd screaming. Harry Styles was there, just in front of him and TK forget everything for a brief moment.

_Don't blame me for falling / I was just a little boy  
Don't blame the drunk caller/ Wasn't ready for it all  
You can't blame me, darling / Not even a little bit  
I was away /And I'm just an arrogant son of a bitch w_ _ho can't admit when he's sorry  
  
Don't call me "baby" again / You got your reasons  
I know that you're trying be friends / I know you mean it  
Don't call me "baby" again / It's hard for me to go home  
Be so lonely  
  
I just hope you see me / In a little better light  
Do you think it's easy / Being of the jealous kind?  
'Cause I miss the shape of your lips / You'll win  
It's just a trick / And this is it, so I'm sorry_

He thought he would have a good time but what he was supposed to do when even his idol was against him? He shivered after hearing these lyrics witch were a likeness to his life. In contrast of Carlos who didn’t seem bothered at all. He was calm and looked straight ahead.

_I'm in my bed  
And you're not here  
And there's no one to blame _

_But the drink and my wandering hands  
  
Forget what I said  
It's not what I meant  
And I can't take it back  
I can't unpack the baggage you left_

_What am I now? / What am I now?  
What if I'm someone I don't want around?  
I'm falling again / I'm falling again  
I'm falling  
  
_

TK was quietly singing when he felt Carlos getting closer. The latter took his hand and he intertwined their fingers. It had been so long since they touched each other. TK felt a bolt of electricity through his body.

_  
What if I'm down? / What if I'm out?  
What if I'm someone you won't talk about?  
I'm falling again / I'm falling again  
I'm falling  
  
You said you cared / And you missed me too  
And I'm well aware I write too many songs about you  
And the coffee's out / At the Beachwood Cafe_   
_And it kills me 'cause I know / We've run out of things we can say_

_And I get the feeling that you'll never need me again_

At the end of the song, he felt the officer squeezed his hand tightly. TK didn’t move. He didn’t know what to do. The only thing he wanted was to keep this hand in his own forever.

 _I still like you,_ Carlos murmured in his ear.

TK turned to look at Carlos. He thought he had dreamt this words.

_What did you just say to me?_

_I can’t get you out of my head. If you were serious earlier, I would love to give us a try._

_I was serious! I never was so serious in my all life_.

 _You really want this? Are you sure?,_ Carlos asked one more for reassured himself.

TK nodded fiercely which made the officer smiled. The latter looked at him warmly, moved his hand onto his cheek and gently caressed it. Carlos was leaning over to kiss him but TK paused just before theirs lips touched.

 _What about Ben?_ , TK shily asked.

 _Why are you talking about him now ?,_ Carlos pushed him a little bit to look at him.

_Well.. You’ve just told me that you like me._

_And?_

_And…are you breaking up with him?_

_Why should I break up with my best friend TK?_ , he huffed out a small laugh.

 _Your best friend? Ben is your best friend?,_ surprise could be heard in his voice.

_Yes. I know him since I’m 8. He’ll move out to Los Angeles with his wife next month so we want to spend time together before he left. Wait… You were thinking he was my boyfriend, don’t you ?_

_No, no at all,_ he muttered feeling himself blushing.

_TK…_

_Yes…_ , he sighted loudly and hid his face in Carlos’s shoulder. _You were so closed together. I thought… I was so jealous. See you with him was awful._

 _Hey, look at me. Tyler look at me,_ Carlos gently lifted TK’s chin up to meet his eyes. _There is no one in my life since I met you. I have hope that maybe one day you would talk to me again. All I ever did these past few weeks was thinking of you and dreaming how I could be a part of your life._

He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. It was all he ever wanted. Carlos brought the young man close to him, his arms around his waist and pressed a sweet kiss on his lips.

 _It’s not like this with other people. With you, everything feels like it fits, like, it makes sense. Everything feels safe when I am with you_ , TK murmured with a little smile on his face.

_You should know that now I have you in my arms, I’m not letting you go away again._

TK’s heart rate heavily in his chest. TK was beaming. It had been so long since he felt so good with someone.

 _I won’t go again, I promise, I won’t._ TK firmly repeated perfectly sure of his feelings.

_Ok, I believe you Tiger. This concert could be our first real date. What do you think?_

_I would love that_ , TK replied with a big smile.

 _So let’s enjoy it,_ the officer said before giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

Carlos hugged him form behind and put his arms around his waist. TK gripped him tighter as if he was afraid he might pull away from their embrace. They sang and moved on the music. Simply happy to be together.

_Walk in your rainbow paradise  
Strawberry lipstick state of mind  
I get so lost inside your eyes  
Would you believe it?  
  
You don't have to say you love me  
You don't have to say nothing  
You don't have to say you're mine  
  
Honey / I'd walk through fire for you  
Just let me adore you  
Oh honey / I'd walk through fire for you  
Just let me adore you  
Like it's the only thing I'll ever do  
  
You're wonder, under summer skies  
Brown skin and lemon over ice  
Would you believe it?  
  
You don't have to say you love me  
I just wanna tell you something  
Lately you've been on my mind_

_Honey / I'd walk through fire for you  
Just let me adore you  
Oh honey / I'd walk through fire for you  
Just let me adore you  
Like it's the only thing I'll ever do  
  
_

He leaned back on Carlos’s chest and singing the chorus. TK’s lips were brushing his skin and the officer kissed gently TK’s temple. The latter was overwhelmed by so much tenderness. He had completely forgotten what it felt to be loved like that.

 _Best show and best date ever!_ , TK said at the end of the show. He turned and asked with a mischievous smile, _The night is not over yet…What do you want to do now?_ ,

 _Not what you are thinking Tiger,_ Carlos replied with a little laugh when he watched TK started pouting. _We’d probably have to get to know ourselves better first. We have all the time, there’s no rush. You know that?,_ Carlos holding his face like he was the most precious thing in the world.

 _Yeah_ , he breathed as he reached to hold on to Carlo’s wrists with both hands. _I like this, I like us._

_Me too._

_Happy birthday by the way… And I don’t even a gift for you,_ TK’s voice was weak.

_Hey, I’ve got you in my arms. It’s all I ever wanted. Best present ever._

TK put his arms around the cop’s neck and pressed himself closer his body. He could feel that Carlos gently stroked his back while holding him. The firefighter sighted of contentment

 _Couldn’t we stand like this forever?_ , he softly said and kiss him again.

From now on, TK knew that hearing Carlos’s heart beating for him was his favorite melody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last chapter of this fiction. I hope you enjoy read it. To be honest, I struggled a little bit to write it. As you know, it's my first story, I just wanted to write something good but it is very difficult. Don't hesite to leave a comment, it woul be very nice to have sone feedbacks because I really don't know if I'll retry the experience...
> 
> * Song #1 - Dermot Kennedy / Lost  
> * Song #2 - Dermot Kennedy/ An evening I will not forget  
> * Song #3 - Dermot Kennedy/ Without fear  
> * Song #4 - Finneas / Lost my mind  
> * Song #5 - The Killers / Smile like you mean it  
> * Song #6 - The Killer / Mister Brightside  
> * Song #7 - Harry Styles / Falling  
> * Song #8 - Harry Styles / To be so lonely  
> * Song #9 - Harry Styles / Adore you


End file.
